


We're your Ohana, this is where you belong

by lailah



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst and Porn, M/M, Plot What Plot, Porn, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-07 10:37:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18618919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lailah/pseuds/lailah
Summary: Just shameless McDanno Smut





	We're your Ohana, this is where you belong

Title: This is where you belong  
Rating: Explicit  
Word Counts: 2825  
Relationship: Steve McGarret x Danny Williams (McDanno)  
Characters: Steve, Danny, Kono, Chin (Mentioned only)  
Triggers: Smut. A little angsty   
A/N: This was one of my original stories, back when I first started writing H50 Fanfiction. It wasn’t quite this explicit, it did used to be FTB. So I hope you enjoy!   


Feedback always welcome! A little love is always welcome!! Prompts are most certainly welcome!

Danny watched, he would do anything to be the one on his arm. Be the one that was proudly introduced as his plus one, have everyone staring at them thinking how great they were together. Instead, he was the one who stood to the side and watched, his heart breaking with every word he spoke to her or every kiss he placed on her temple. He watched the lingering hands, at her waist, or the curve of her ass. Her laugh would rip through him like a knife tearing away any hope of love he had left. **  
**

When the night ended, Danny watched as Steve led Catherine to the car, he helped her in, his hand straying up her thigh promising more later that night. Danny’s heart turned to stone, in that short moment he shut down the feelings he had for Steve McGarret. He wouldn’t let himself be run by his heart any longer. He promised he would feel nothing for the Navy Seal again.

-

“What is this?” Danny’s eye widened at the bull of a man storming into his office and slamming flapping papers down onto his desk in front of him. The initial shock of the other man’s entry has rocked him off guard, but quickly he composed himself knowing exactly what this was about. He shut down his face, looking up at the brunette with blank eyes and smileless face.

“What is what?” Danny asked, playing dumb, it wasn’t a look that suited Danny but he was in no mood to be sentimental. He couldn’t be.

“Transfer papers!” Steve seethed, Danny could feel the anger rolling off him, he slammed his hand down on the papers again as if it would harden his answer. “You want to go back to HPD, you hated it there, we’re your Ohana - this is where you belong!”

“I do yes.” he said simply. “That was before I knew anyone there and since then I have made connections, friends even. So yes, I want to go back to HPD.” It was a shitty cover and Danny knew that but it was better than telling Steve the truth.

“Bullshit!” The Seal shouted making the glass around them rattle. The noise caused the cousins to appear from their respective offices to see what the commotion was about. “What’s the real reason Danny?” His voice dropped suddenly becoming calmer and silky, he used that voice to coax things out of people, luring them into a false sense of security. Danny knew what he was trying to do, it was Danny’s weakness, that silky voice went straight past his head to his heart, by passing every reason to not tell him the truth.

“It’s you,” Danny said quietly, he cursed silently to himself, why did he have to say it. “I have to get out from here, I can’t keep going with the possibility that I might get shot everyday and then one day it be fatal, I have Grace and Charlie to think about.” He lied, he had too, that was what he kept telling himself. The lie tasted sour on his tongue, it was like sucking on a lemon slice.

“So you’re just going to go?” Steve asked in disbelief, Danny watched Steve’s face. In a matter of a few seconds, confusion, shock and hurt crossed his face, but they were all quickly covered by the mask he had been trained to use too often.

“Got any better ideas? At least with HPD they’ll think before storming into a burning building or actually call for backup when entering a building that we know has automatic weapons in it.” Danny fumed, he was angry now. That was good, angry was better than the ache in his chest. He was trying to stay calm, he was the cause of the problem so he should have a handle on it, but he couldn’t, he just wanted to scream at him calling him every name under the sun before kissing the man until he fried every brain cell he had left. Steve just stared at him, he didn’t have any better ideas, storming into burning buildings was how Steve worked and he didn’t think he could change.

“Fine go,” Steve said coldly, he grabbed the papers from the desk and signed them, he threw in Danny’s face before storming out the office and then the building entirely. They all heard the squeal of tires from outside.

“Never took you for a coward.” Kono sighed walking in. She looked at the blonde man and shook her head, she had always had so much respect for him until now. “You should have told him!”

“No I shouldn’t have!” Danny hiss getting up, his chair skidding backwards. “He doesn’t have a fucking clue and that’s how I want it, I don’t give a shit about him anymore. Everything I have done or thought off has been about him, now this is for me, so deal with it!” Like his partner, ex-partner, he stormed out and drove off. He just drove not caring where he was going.

Danny ended up in the unexpected place of the South Shore, he had come here a few times with Steve. They were good memories here, they had sat there and chatted after a case, or when Danny had come to meet him after he had been surfing. It was times like that Danny wanted to remember, but they only made his heart ache even more. He slammed his fist into the steering wheel setting the horn off, the couples walking along the beach screamed and jumped, then sent inventive curses in his direction.

Danny left the happy couples there, he didn’t want to ruin their day any more, he didn’t want to take his mood out on anyone else, he already felt guilty about Kono. He drove home, parked the car and entered his shitty apartment. The living room was the first thing he entered when coming through the door and seeing someone sat on the floor lent against the wall was not what he expected to see.

His heart hammered in his chest until he realized who it was. “What are you doing here?”

“Kono told me, she told me the real reason why.” When Danny saw of the man sat on the floor his heart broke, the promise he made to himself went out the window and all he wanted to do was curl up beside him and hold him in his arms. Steve’s eyes were red raw, they had been rubbed repeatedly, either wiping the tears away or stopping them before they could come.

“I told her not to.” Danny sighed slamming the door shut, the sound echoing around them. He walked across the room to the kitchen where he removed two Longboards from the fridge, this was his answer, try and get as drunk as possible.

“Why? Why wouldn’t you tell me?” Steve questioned after the silence had become too much for either of them to bare.

“Because you had Catherine and you most definitely show no inclination of being gay - or being interested” Danny spat the words out like they were venom on his tongue. All the anger that he thought had melted away came rushing back with a vengeance.

“I’m not with Catherine,” Steve shouted pushing himself up from the floor and running his hand through his hair roughly. “We’ve just had a quick fuck now and then, I had no one for the event, so she came with me.” He answered with a shrug. It was no big deal to him, it didn’t matter. “She wanted to rub shoulders and I wanted to get laid.”

Danny ground his teeth together, he knew Steve was just trying to get at him to wind him up. Danny glared hatefully towards him where where he was leant against the work top, draining the bottle in hand and leaving it on the side when he pushed away. He shoved past the brunette heading for his bedroom, hoping to slam the door and wait him out until he left. But he had one last thing to say. When he turned to spit his angry words, Steve was right behind him and ran directly into him. “What the fuck?!” Danny spat pushing the Seal away from him. He couldn’t be this close to him, it didn’t matter how angry he was. He was still attracted to him, everything about him and now just being this close to him, made Danny want to forget everything and just kiss him.

A smug look crossed Steve’s face, Danny felt like he was reading him like a book. He didn’t budge, just stood there looking down at the blonde. “What is it? Can’t you be near me anymore?” He asked pushing into Danny’s space, making him back up until his back hit the door behind him. “Don’t you want me now? Because it was a few hours ago, Kono said you wanted me?” Steve pressed, his hands coming up and laying flat against the door, either side of Danny’s head. He loomed down over him. Danny could feel himself buckling under the need for the other man.

His heart raced. His stomach turned like there was a million butterflies swarming within, his palms grew slick with sweat; and his breath came in short puffs as he tried to swallow thickly.

“No.” Danny gulped, attempting to be as firm as possible. His might was shutting down with Steve being close, with Steve knowing how he felt, or at least knowing that he wanted him. “No, I don’t.” He answered more clearly, clearing his throat. He attempted to push the man away, duck under his arm to get away from being so close. Instead when his hands touched the bodily warmed clothes of the man Danny’s mouth went dry and he felt the heat run wild across his body. Instead, Steve kept him in place. Pushing closer until there was no more than hair’s breadth between them. His gaze was piercing, watching Danny like a hawk. He never said he wanted this, never showed any inclination of being interested in men and now Danny was confused and angry, but more confused.

The brunette’s hand came away from the door and settled themselves on Danny’s shoulder, slowly running the length down his arms, before they moved to his waist. Steve wet his lips, making them shine under the dim light filtering into his apartment.

“Steve.” The tone was warning. He didn’t want this if Steve just saw it as a way to keep him on the team. He didn’t want this if he only wanted to get laid. Danny was serious, he wanted something serious.

“Danno.” That nickname, it came out rough. Husky and full of temptation. Steve’s hands tighten at the blonde’s waist, his fingers digging in at a bruising grip. But it was like a reality check, telling Danny that this was real. That this was no a dream.

They stared at each for seemed like an age, but couldn’t have been anymore than a minute. It seemed that was all Steve needed before he ducked his head and pressed his mouth to Danny’s. The kiss was chaste, soft even. Nothing like what Danny had expected. It was teasing. He wanted more. Danny made a small sound in the back of his throat, need, that was what it was. He needed more. His own hands crept up the military man’s chest, until his fingers traced at his jaw before curling around his neck and pulling him in for another kiss. A better kiss one that would like until they needed to breath.

They lips moulded together, parting to allow the battle of dominance with their tongues. Steve pushed and he won, his tongue flicking teasingly against the roof of Danny’s mouth. Danny nipped at his lip in retaliation and Steve growled. He really growled into the other man’s mouth, like he was a goddamn animal. Still the sound, that sound, made Danny moan like a horny teenager. His hips bucking in an instinctive response to that need, the control Steve had clearly taken.

The kiss broke and Steve had Danny pinned in an instant. His hands searching for skin under his top, pulling the shirt from his waistband and tearing it apart. Buttons popped across the room scattering much like Danny’s mun. “Fucking neanderthal.” Danny hissed when Steve bit at his now bare shoulder. Secretly, or maybe not so secretly with how hard he was getting, Danny loved it.

His shirt from pushed form his body and Steve explored the other man like it was his last dying request. His palms rough against the sensitive skin, scraping and nails biting as Danny attempted to find some friction to take the burning edge of desire that was building at the base of him spin. God, he needed something.

Steve flicked his thumb across Danny’s nipple, forcing a breathless hiss to pass Danny’s lips. Then his mouth took over and he suckled at the peak until Danny was shaking and begging Steve for more. He needed more, he needed him. There was a wet sound as Steve pulled away from Danny’s chest, his mouth finding the other man’s once more as he drew him into a searing kiss. If this was it, Danny knew he would have died a happy man.

“You should have told, told me sooner.” Steve said breathlessly between the kisses. “Fucking should have told me.” He added with a mutter, almost whining when he felt Danny’s hand pressed against the thickness growing in his pants.

“Sure thing babe.” Danny pantted, his mouth finding the slope of Steve jaw to his throat and latching on, sucking a mark into his skin. Proof. Proof that when he looked at the man tomorrow this would be real and not a dream. “Bed.” Danny added with a breath after breaking away, pushing Steve backwards a little until he got the picture. They moved towards the bed, more clothes shedding in the process. Steve’s shirt hitting the floor. Both their belts being undone and pulled away, landing a few steps away and then their jeans followed, or in Steve’s case. Cargo pants.

It left them both in their boxers as they fell onto the bed, Steve climbing on top of the blonde and pulling him back into and earth shattering kiss that made his toes curl. Steve settled one knee between the other man’s thighs, pressing against Danny and giving him something to rut against. There was no shame as he all but dry humped Steve’s thigh, looking for some sort of relief.

They kissed with such passion it burned both of them. Teeth clashed and the kisses were bruising as they both fought to find release and explore as much of each other they could. Hands roamed freely and without fear. Steve dug his hand deep into Danny’s blonde locks, pulling at the roots, forcing his head back so he could bite along his throat, soothing each of them with a swirl of his pointed tongue. The rough edge spurred Danny on, his hips rollings and bucking with such insistence and need it was becoming unbearable.

Steve’s free hand, the one that had been previously clutching tightly at Danny’s hip changed, moving further south and pushing past the band of Danny’s boxers. Danny’s body arched and pushed into Steve. It wrapped around him and started slow, moving up and down his length. The friction easing with the pre-cum that was leaking readily out the tip of Danny dick.

“Jesus.” Danny gasped, his mouth falling open at the touch. Steve licked into his mouth, tasting him. Revelling in the desire he was sure he could taste on the other man. Steve’s hand was relentless, never stopping as it fisted Danny’s cock drawing him closer and closer to orgasm. He moaned and muttered with abandonment, barely hearing Steve’s own voiced pleasure as his overtook him. Stars started to form in Danny’s vision, blurring the face of the man he knew he loved. Then it hit him, like he was hit in the chest from bullet made of the darndest things. Knocking the air from his lungs and drawing a strangled cry from his lips.

Danny lay their panting, Steve led on him his own breath pressing falling in rapid succession, unable to regulate. His hand was still wrapped around him and slowly drawing the last dregs of his orgasm from him, riding him through the last of the pleasure.

As Danny start to regain some function in his body, in his mind, he came to realize that Steve hadn’t come. “You didn’t, let me.” Danny muttered winded, however still trying to move so he could bring Steve to his own climax. He heard Steve’s breathless laugh and felt it against his skin.

“I did.” Steve hummed, pressing his face into the crook of Danny’s throat. “I did.”


End file.
